Chaos
by RockytheTyranitar
Summary: How would you feel if you were exiled for uncountable years? Would you go insane? Plot revenge against those who wronged you? Lose the will to live entirely? Giratina has lived through all of those decisions and his choices will determine his future.
1. Escape

**Foreword: This is a rewrite of something I wrote awhile back. Quite possibly my greatest single tragedy, at the time it was first posted, it was rated m for lemons, but now in a rewrite I have decided to remove the lemons because it detracts from the plot. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Chaos, pure chaos, the very essence of life. Life was all around me, but in me there was a void. A lack of life. A void caused by thousands of years of solitude. Absolute, mind numbing, unbearable solitude. To prideful for suicide, to depressed for peace. I am a void. A void of emotions, my senses remind me all to well that I am still alive in the flesh, but to internal feelings I am numb.

Entry 3,476,880

Giratina sighed as he layed his head back. Such poetic speech was the only thing that kept him from going insane. Not that it succeeded, as he already had brief moments of insanity, but it kept his mind from bring permanently lost. Some days he questioned if his mind had already fallen victim to the ravages of his prison. They put him here to keep the world safe, to protect people from his violent streak. What they didn't realize is that, it only made things worse.

Gone was the admittedly mildly sociopathic near deity, replaced by the insane hermit forced to be alone. Many times he had contemplated escape, but he was nowhere near ready yet. Soon, maybe he would be strong enough to challenge her. Or maybe he never would. That very thought had driven him to another potential method of death. Suicide. Perhaps in the cruelest decision he learned that he was unable to take his own life.

Unable to do anything else he turned to the one thing he looked for in the world. She was his inspiration to conquer. He was not driven by love however, but by pure rage. The maniacal desire to see her head leave her shoulders. He had lived her once, but that time had passed. Or had it? He questioned. Perhaps, he could forgive and move on. It doesn't matter much as neither choice is avaliable in this realm. Once he found reprieve then possibly, he might reconsider, but now all he had driving him was rage.

Somedays I believe I am very much insane, some days not so much. It feels add though I have no control over my thoughts, and I am met with the desire to kill. I only hope that if rescue ever comes, it arrives on a day of sanity. I fear that in madness I may kill myself or worse others. That may be my greatest fear. It wasn't even a concern when I came into this damned land, but after the years I have spent in this abyss I find myself more concerned for others then myself.

Entry 3,476,881

The madness has spread surprisingly fast recently. The days when it can be fought off are becoming progressively harder to find. If help doesn't come soon then my mind could be lost for all eternity. At this point I am losing all hope of ever being freed from my prison, as much physical as mental.

Entry 3,476,882

Giratina stood and paced around his immediete area, in a failed attempt to keep the demons at bay. They were not so easily denied however, and he began to glow. When it faded after a few minutes his legs were gone and his wings had become tentacles. Gone was rationale thought and in was untamed dark instincts to kill and maim. With a blood curdling scream he flew or across of the distortion world in search of nonexistent prey.

I felt something today. Almost like someone entering my realm, then leaving. Does this mean there is a chance for my escape? Maybe even rescue. I can't risk the second. I have to find the entrance they used, and fight my way out. I can't stand it any more. This world may have finally driven me insane, but I still have to find a way out.

Entry 3,476,885

Giratina rose from his dwelling, once again in altered form to seek his exit. He had to find it before he lost control again. If he changed into that monster his odds of locating the exit went down dramatically, and if he did find it woe be to whatever is on the other side. There is no way that he was going to let himself lose control.

After several hours of searching and several internal debates, the exit was finally found. At last the chains bind no more. It looked so beautiful to Giratina, and how could it not? After uncountable years he was finally free. Chaos had given way to order.

Freedom! The joy I feel to finally be free it is a far more intense feeling than anything I have ever experienced. To know that I am not bound by the restrictions of solitude anymore had put my mind at ease. Unfortunately, joy must be tempered by caution. I must not be found out so I must remain alone.

Entry 1

Giratina stared longingly towards the other pokemon in living amongst each other. They had friends they could talk to and laugh with, while he had nothing save his mind. It was simply to risky to go converse. The appereance of a legendary rarely goes unnoticed, and he couldn't stand to return to that place.

My escape is possibly the greatest irony in history. I escape from absolute isolation only to be in a forced isolation. My caution is killing my mind. My insanity had returned much stronger than before. I fear that with actual targets around I may kill many in a fit of madness. No wait! I feel it coming on now. No!

Entry 2

"No don't let this happen to me now!" Giratina yelled as much against his will began to glow white. Only a few seconds later he appeared in his origin form, and with w deadly intent left to wreak havoc on the innocent pokemon in the area.

 **AN: This is a much larger departure then I had been intending, but I feel that this one is going to be a major improvement its predecessor. Anyways, at this point I am looking at two to three chapters before I wrap this one up. If you like it, go ahead and review with comments and ideas for the next story. I will more than likely do a M rated one next.**


	2. Is the grass greener?

**A.N. And I am back with a second chapter. It took longer then I would have liked, but I am in the middle of a 55 hour week again so my time to write is cut back severely. Anywho, when this chapter is posted I will have written the next and more than likely last chapter of this short fic, so I will be taking requests. Note, I will be very picky and I already have the next one that will be written planned. Like this one it will be a story in the pokemon universe with a dark/realistic twist.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: It is a bit of both. I do not have the story open in front of me but if my memory serves the journal entries are 1st person from Giratina's POV (Which he wasn't really betrayed, but I understand what you meant) and the rest switches to 3rd. I felt that the 3rd person would be a nice touch when I begin to add in other characters in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I would make a game that actually did it justice. Like a console pokemon game because the 3ds doesn't have the power to give it justice.**

* * *

How long I was out, what I did. Gone. I have no memory of what happened. I can make a solid assumption based off of the burning forest behind me, but I do not know for sure. Perhaps they were right locking me up in there, perhaps I am to great a menace to let free. What ever their reasoning, I think what I just did justified their decision. How did this happen? I thought that leaving that damned place would save me from my insanity, but I was wrong. How cruel is the world that I escape one prison just to be caught in a much more torturous one.

Entry 3 (I assume)

Giratina turned away from the flames and cradeled his head. He could scarcely believe that he did that, but the evidence was undeniable. He had burned the forest and killed dozens of innocent lives. Worse though, he had undoubtably drawn her attention. She would send him back to that evil place. Perhaps is was for the best though. He had proven that he had no ability to control his actions. He didn't deserve freedom. He didn't deserve happiness.

* * *

"My lady, we are getting reports that there is an incident in eastern Sinnoh. The local pokemon, well those who survived, claim to have seen a demon destroy their homes," a Latios said. He had just heard the news himself, and wasted only enough time to check its validity before delivering his report.

"Surely it couldn't be him? There is only one entrance and exit. I felt certain that he would never think to look where I had hid it," she said, her voice wavering a little. Her face betrayed fear. "We stopped him once, sure, but I don't know if we can do it again. He is undoubtably powerful and on the trail of blood again."

"Milady, do we really have much of a choice in the matter? Even if we fail we must try. We are honor bound to do that much," He replied, but he did not know the threat as she did. He had not seen his power, his hate, his passion. It is a powerful thing to witness, and she wasn't sure if she could do it again.

"I suppose you are right. We cannot allow his violence to spread. For better or worse I must fight him. It is a pity it turned out this way. I had hoped that time would soothe his anger, but nothing seems to have changed." She said rising. The stakes were extremely high. If she didn't defeat him the whole world could be plunged into evil, but would it really be any different if she didn't act on it?

* * *

"Dammit, why did this have to happen now?" Giratina asked staring at a freshly formed crater that had been home to dozens of pokemon. Why had his insanity taken over after his escape? Shouldn't escaping the Distortion World have cured him of all of his mental instabilities? He didn't have long to ponder his next move as he heard his name called with a thunderous crash.

"Giratina, come here and fight me," Arceus called standing, as she looked down on him, looking calm as ever. If he hadn't known her so well he would have no idea she was scared shitless of him.

"Arceus, I am not here to fight," he said, knowing damn well that she would assume otherwise. How was he supposed to explain that he had no control over his actions?

"Are you not? I daresay that crater disagrees. What, did you think that you could start killing people and I wouldn't care much? You must have lost your damn mind," she said, not believing a word he said. Why should she?

"Exactly. I am having moments of insanity. I didn't willingly do this Arceus," he pleaded. She had to believe him even though she had no reason to. He wouldn't believe himself if he was in her shoes.

"Prove it," was her simple reply. Giratina knew he was screwed. There was no possible way to prove his insanity to her. All he had was one desperate plan that could be shot down easily.

"I surrender. I give myself over to your judgement without fight," he said lowering his head in submission.

"You know this doesn't convince me," she said narrowing her eyes, expecting some sort of trap.

"I know, but it is a start. There is no reason for you to believe anything I say or do," he said not looking up.

"Very well, follow me back to the Hall of Origins." she said turning.

* * *

Well, this turned out better than I expected. When we got back she didn't return me to my own personal hell, but instead locked me in a small cage. I don't really know what is more preferable. I hate small spaces. With a passion. I need out of here. It is driving me crazy. Still, I guess it is an improvement anyways. At least here I get to see people. I am not completely alone. I see medics, legendaries, children, and even her on a regular basis. Interesting stuff, I guess.

Entry 5

* * *

 **A.N. Well after writing this perhaps it will be two more chapters. At the rate I am going this may end up being an entire fic. Wouldn't that be a crazy thing? For the next couple of chapters we are going to be seeing far less of Giratina, and more of Arcues. Almost all of Giratina's scenes are going to be journal entries, but I may put a bit of other stuff in there as well. Anywho, read and review.**


End file.
